


Omega verse

by sana_lesbian_jesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_lesbian_jesus/pseuds/sana_lesbian_jesus
Summary: Mina and Sana are enemies and only love each in bed
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Mina was talking to sana about wolf biology even though sana was a alpha she only knew little so every new thing she learned fascinated her."and now we learn about omegas" Mina said and pointed at herself "im a omega" she said with a proud smile but she felt something in her stomach and her smile dropped."omegas have these things called heat there's 3 ways to take care of them but it's kinda embarrassing" she said and looked down. Sana smiled." It can't be that embarrassing" she said as she smelt a scent coming off in waves." Toys,alphas and suppressants and if you don't handle them it could end up bad." She said with blush tinting her face as she felt something in her stomach again and than smelt something of strawberry." Hey mina how do you handle yours." Sana asked a hella personal question but when dies sana ever have boundaries. "suppressants." Mina says with a pained smile as she packs the books and stuff. Mina walks Sana to the door and punches her. "Bye nerd." Sana says and walks away and with that Mina goes and takes her suppressants. **1 MONTH LATER** Sana is back at Minas house for their usual meetings. Sana knocks on the door and is greeted by a pained looking mina. "mina you ." "Yep just tired." Mina replies almost instantly. **2 hours later** Sana packs her stuff flicks Mina on the head "Bye nerd." She said and walked out Mina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding Sana smelt so delicious she could have attacked her then and there. "suppressants where are they." She said in panic as she checked everywhere. "I need an alpha to take care of me" She said she called Sana and told her to come over.This isn't the first she thought of being fucked by Sana and definitely won't be the last how good she would feel in me- and with that she only gets wetter.She hops in the shower and sprays her strongest perfume. She put on a robe with lace underwear. She heard the door and opens it. Sana sniffs and looks down at mina who hugged her as soon as she come in unusual she thought as mina clings on to her like life depended on it and she felt something wet hit her thighs because she was only wearing a tank top and short was mina wet?"hey Mina"she said but she was suddenly pushed on the couch and Mina climbed on her and trailed kisses up her jawline to her ear"Im in heat and need a big strong alpha to take care of me" she whispered sexily and it was a little slurred. She knew Sana wasn't the dominant type-which is what she thought- "Are you sure ?" Sana is hesitant."Please daddy" she whispered "Ok." Sana whispers in her sensitive ear. And her voice is so determined and dominant and sexy that Mina can not keep her moans quiet anymore. "Let's get you on the bed then, hmm sweetheart"Mina grabs at her own clothes. Her hands are shaking from the heat and she whines as she fails to take her shirt off. "That's my pretty girl." Sana says as she brings her fingers to graze Mina's scorching hot skin, gently tracing circles on her ribs"Please, touch me." The omega arches her back, desperately trying to make Sana understand that she needs her soft hands on her. Sana takes of her shorts and pulls them down along with her boxer. She got on top of Mina." Hard or soft" she asked huskily. "As hard as you can daddy." Mina made a sound of pleasure as sana entered her slowly and thrusted as slow as she could she shakily tapped sana." Faster or ill do it myself." "I would love to sit here amd watch you finger fuck yourself how about we do that." Sana said and pulled out mina whined In complaint and rubbed circles around her slits she than pushed 3 fingers in herself and start moaning jumbled mess." Ah Sana THERE YES AHH" she yelled sana stared at her while pumping her member she watches as mina almost comes but sana snatches her fingers and replaces them with her long cock. "Ahh you so tight babygirl" Sana groaned as she went in and out fast hurting mina. Tears began to come out here eyes and her vision is clouded. Once the pain goes away she starts grinding on sana for more friction." Ahhh Sana daddy harder please." Mina was close to her end and sana was now hitting minas head on the bored on the bed. Sana even yanked at her hair a few time as mina came undone. "But daddy babygirl wants you to come" she said and pouted."than do it on your knees slut" Sana stood up and mina got on her knees. She held her member and than quickly put it in here warm hot mouth. Sana gripped her hair making her go deeper and deeper making her deep throat. "Mmm babygirl is good with her mouth" Sana moaned as her tongue worked wonders on her cock."ahh mina baby im gonna come sana said and came undone in minas mouth.she helped Mina up and laid her down." But daddy i want more." Mina whined Sana sighed and got Mina up she mad her sit facing her and dipped down. **4 hours later** "What happened and why does it smell like sex?"Mina said and had flashbacks from last last night she flushed red and rolled off her bed she could smell Sanas scent on her. Mina walked to school hoping nothing changed but she sees when she knows somethings wrong Sana is SMOKING. Mina runs to Sana and slaps the shit outta her causing a scene. Sana looks down at mina and she growls. "What was that for slut" Sana said and smirked. Mina looked at her disgustedly but down there was begging for her." Smells like someone wants something." Sana said and the boys laugh Mina look at the boys and they shut up. "No smoking in school." Mina smiles its fake. "You funnier in bed how you were begg-" before Sana could finish Mina covered her mouth and moaned her name in her ear."angg Sana harder" she said and Sana blushe and pushed away "ok you got me this time Myoui." And that was the last thing they said to each other. **Next month** Again Mina is in heat and sana comes a bit late but Mina has something planned. Once Sana walks in she is quickly pushed on the couch and mina straddles on her rubbing her open wet on her clothed rock. Mina pulls a blindfold from no where and puts it on sana." I don't like surprises" Sana said as she was dragged to a room and was stripped from the waist down. "Mina?" She said worriedly." Yes baby boy." She whispers sexily ans moaned a bit if you can manage not to jerk off to the sound of my voice you get a girt if not you get a punishment. Mina than stripped and sat right in front of her. She than started touching herself putting her fingers inside herself and thrusting as fast as her heat allows her. Sana almost won until mina did this. "Oh this is good but daddy fucking me is way better." Sana tried holding back but somehow her hand started jerking herself off. "Bad boy you didn't follow the rules now it's time for the punishment" Mina said she went in her closet and came out with a box. Sana was worried to say the least. She then feels something around her legs and her shirt is gone." Open your mouth." Mina demanded and Sana does. "Dfgcgh" Sana tries saying something but she has a gag in her mouth. Mina than ties up her arms and straddles her. She rub her tip on her clit and than stuck it all the way in "angg Sana" Mina moaned while going up and down slowly. Sana tries to touch her be the silk is holding her back. "Use your manners baby" Mina said and chuckled slowly down."mmmm" Sana mumbled and Mina finally takes out the gag and throws it somewhere." What do you want mommy to do baby." Mina says slyly and removes Sanas blindfold so she can see minas state shaking sweaty hot and bothered." I want mommy to go faster on my cock." And with that Mina went at a speed That was hurting both of them but pleasure is pleasure."angg Sana baby move your hips" Mina said and they both moved this was better than the last." Sana can you put your fingers in me" Mina said and Sana swiftly did it and Mina felt pleasure rush through her. Mina than started bouncing up and down." Ahh MOMMY HARDER" Sana said and than mina came on her and than sana came in her. Because Mina wouldn't let her move and than come dripped down their legs. Mina put her head on sana. "What was the gift?" Sana asked." Anal on you." Mina said and smiled." Im glad I got the punishment " Sana chuckled and they go to sleep. **5 HOURS LATER** Sana just got home and is walking to school she gets there and goes her group Mina walks by and she trips her. Her group starts laughing and Mina is helped up by Park jimin. Sana growls he's the only one here at her rank." Thank you jimin." Mina said and kissed his cheek and he blushed. Sana smirked false hope she thought. Jimin pointed at the group and asked "Who did it." She look as the boys shake in fear. Wimps She thought and raised her hand. "Yeah what are you gonna do about it." She smirked. Sexy Mina thought in her head and she started getting wet. Jimin walks away knowing if they fight it's 50/50. "Why'd you do that baby" Mina whimpered. Sana felt her dick throb which wasn't new with Mina but when it throbbed it was usually during sex. Mina than put her arms on the lockers trapping her. Not really Sana just wanted to see what she'll do." I don't like being called slut how about mommy just like last night" Mina said out loud and Sana flushed. Fuck you was on both of their minds that day.


	2. Ruts

Sana was having one of her weekly ruts she gets them so much because she's one of the strongest alphas stronger you are hungrier the sex drive. Sana got in the shower so her stepmom won't hear her jerking off. She started the water and grabbed the bulge she rubbed it up and down moaning." Argg mina your so tight" She growled and jerked off what she didn't expect was her stepmom to get in the shower sana turned around to lean her back on the tiles when she opened her eyes she seen her stepmom staring at her." H-hey Irene." She mumbled and she felt herself get harder her stepmom irene was beautiful." I didn't know you had that." She smirked and gripped at my cock." Only alphas have them meaning-" She looked at me with lust filled eyes." I knew I smelt you everyday during my heats and not your dad it was a girly smell." She said and I blush." How about you claim me as your and we don't tell your dad he's getting old anyway." She said and I looked at her naked body. Whats the worst that could happen. I thought and picked her up and put her back on the wall she wrapped her legs around my waist and i kiss her from her ear to her boobs I lick and suck her boobs and she starts grinding on me."needy huh babygirl" I growled in her ear."very needy daddy." She moaned I insert myself in her. "Ah sana thrust like your life depends on it " she moaned and I thrust into her with all my might." There YES THERE." She moaned and I keep hitting her g-spot. I feel her tighten around me and I groan." So fucking tight." I growled and went faster.i felt my dick get wet and than I try to pull out but she moans in pain. Fuck me and my big heart and i help her ride out her orgasm. She then smirks than drops to her knees." I still haven't helped with your little problem." She said and grabbed my cock and put it in her warm mouth deep throating right there I grabbed her hair." Ahh Irene." I moaned and came down her throat."mmm soo good." Irene moaned and got up she kissed me and i kissed back. "Okay daddy." She said and moaned and walked away. I stare at her ass and pant i highfive myself." You hit that." I said proudly. **Next day** I see Mina walk in and threw a rock at her. Mina groaned im pain and Jimin came outta no where. "Does he have a fucking pain tracker on her" I groaned and the group laugh. They both look at me and I shrug." Why are you always so mean to me" Mina said and pouted."tsk take the bitch away she's getting on my nerves just looking at me." I said and heard sniffles I look down at Mina when i hear my group laughing. I-I made her cry. I thought." One more fucking peep from you and I swear." I smirked." Pee-" I couldn't finish cause jimin punched me in the jaw I hold it put it in place and tackle him. I get on top of him and start beating his face in. At the office Mina what happened happened" headmaster asks she twist uncomfortably. "You ask the bitch who's only loud in bed." I said and smirked The headmaster looks at me in surprise and jimin growls at me. "Um jimin was protecting me from Sana." "Tsk your acting like i was gonna punch you" I said and laid back." Are we done" I groaned and got up she pointed at the door and we walk out i hold it for jimin "ladies first." I said and he shoved me i laughed. I walk out happily and sneak outta school. **A month later** It was one of Sana's weekly ruts but theis was different Mina was coming to her house for the first time. She got in the shower and after threw on some basketball shorts and a sports bra. She bent down to get milk and she feels a hand on her ass. "Is there a special occasion that your dressed like that for." She said and she stands up." No?" She said confused she looks down. "Their clothes." She said and looked at her but she was staring at her abs or cock honestly don't care she thought and got started drinking her bottle of milk. She hears the doorbell. Sana went and answer Mina is her in some skinny jeans and a crop top. " Welcome." She said and she walked in. And looked her up and down she smirks." See something you like." She said and she blushes she looks at my obvious bulge." Did you mom see it?" She asked. "My stepmom first off and second she made it." Sana said and she looks sad. They walk to her room room and once she gets there she locks the door. "Soo what are we learning today." She asked 4 hours later Mina gets on top of her and grinned on her. Sana moaned." Ahh Fuck Mina what are you doing." Sana asked. " when an omegas alpha is in a rut they can smell it and you have helped me with my heats it's the least I can do." Mina moaned and threw her head back. "I'm y-your alpha i make the rule." Sana tried saying with dominance but the pleasure was overwhelming. "How about we get you outta these shorts huh." Mina said and quickly got Sana out her shorts and boxers Mina then stripped and spread her legs for Sana to see how wet she got her. "All this for me." Sana said and pulled Mina on top of her. "Only you baby." Mina moaned in her ear as Sana inserted herself in her. "I can smell that you have 2 scents one is me and the other*sniffs* Irene?" Sana moaned out a yes and Mina stopped. "You slut can't keep this big cock to yourself but it'll always be mine." Mina hissed. "Minari." Sana whimpered as her and Mina look at each other surprised. "You will now get a punishment for not saying mommy." Mina said and pulled a dildo and strap out her bag. She put them together and put Sana on her lap she centered Sana's ass at the tip and violently pushed inside of her. "Ahh mommy." She moaned and put her head on Minas shoulder. "That's what i like to hear baby." Mina said and gripped her breast through her bra. "Faster please." Sana whimpered but Mina slowed down. "Say my name baby." Mina said in her ear. "Will mommy please go faster." Sana moaned and Mina sped up. Irene POV I hear moans coming from Sana's room i go to the camera room to see what they're doing. They are fucking but Sana's getting owned this is hot. I thought and removed my clothes and finger- Back to 2na Mina stare to feel Sana get tight around the dildo so she pulled out and there was blood. "Baby are you okay." Mina said and cooed at the face Sana was making her eyes looked like stars and she smiled and nodded. "For doing so good we can make out or cuddle." Mina said she got up but Sana pulled her back down....let's just say karmas a bitch **5 hours later** Sana walked outta her room and greeted Irene. "So how do you like anal"Irene asked slyly. Sana blushed and walked out the house to school. Mina finally got there and she tripped her again. Mina looked at her and got up. She trapped her to the locker and looked at her. "Do you want to get dicked down by mommy again." Mina said slyly Sana leaned on the lock and look behind Mina smirking. Jimin looks at her angrily and runs off Sana looks down at her. "But who's daddy." She said in a raspy voice and smirked as she saw Mina eyes change dark and she smelled like she was begging for sana in her. Mina pushed Sana and kissed her. Causing a goddamn scene. She bit Mina's lip and she moaned she then put her leg between her leg. She pushed her away leaving her wanting more. She walked away switching knowing mina was looking at her ass.


	3. Alpha female

It's challenge day at school to choose the alphas Sana is being forced to challenge boys. So she worked her way to the top and she was at the last game she looked at the stands to see if anyone came for her but there was no one. She looked sad and angry and her last contender was Park jimin. She growls they walk up to each other and bow. Jimin makes first move bring electricity out of his hand and punches her Sana puts her hands together and fire and ice come out of each hand jimin runs to her and she dodges it and strikes him in his back. After throwing punches back and forth she gets angry and starts levitating electricity starts coming from a foot and tornado from the other. The teachers stop her before she can do any serious damage. “Alpha male is Sana and Alpha female is Mina.” I looked at her in shock.” But she a omega.” Jihyo said and pout i look at her and smile she’s my closest friend here. “Yes but she beat everyone so alpha female go to your alpha.” Said a teacher I open my arms and sigh mina runs and jumps in my arms.

MINA POV

I’ve always been in love with her This was the perfect chance I apologized to all the girls i beat and run and hugs her.

3rd pov

Sana and Mina smile at each other

Maybe i can learn to love her. Sana thought but she got an idea.”celebrity sex?” She whispered in Mina’s ear and Mina nodded.

THey got to Sana’s house and Sana picked her up and carried her to her room she locked the door and dropped Mina on the bed.” How about we make love no aggression.” Mina said and Sana nodded. She took off her clothes as Mina did the same she got on top of her and kissed and left hickies down her jawline and neck.”mmm Sana.” Mina moaned out. “Yes Minari.” Sana whimpered softly in her ear. “Can you just put it in me.” She begged and Sana did slowly and went in and out slowly. “Mm this is so good.” Mina moaned and Sana groaned. She kissed her lips and hit her g-spot making her cum. Sana helped her ride out her orgasm and came soon after.” Minari w-will you be my girlfriend.” Sana said and Mina nodded they fell asleep cuddled up.

Morning

Sana got up and felt something around her neck she thought pillows don’t hug back and looked and seen Mina. Wtf she thought and flash backs hit her.

“Minari.” Sana said and Mina hummed.” Wake uk baby.” She said and Mina awoke. I have clothes in my closet she said and got up to shower.

1 HOUR LATER

they walked to school hand in hand and when they got there there was looks of sorrow and surprise. “As you can probably tell we are in fact dating.” I said loudly. “And so help me if you touch her your life is mine.” I said and kissed her cheek. I waved her goodbye and we walked separate ways.

MINAS POV

I was walking to class when someone snatched me into a dark room and trapped me on the wall.” Your going out with that bitch Sana shall i show you how good dick looks.” They said huskily and I knew the voice.” Jimin oppa.” I whimpered as i felt my panties being pulled down I tried pushing him but he wouldn’t budge.” It’s daddy for now okay babygirl.” He said and I felt disgusted.” Jimin we can’t” i said and he didn’t care he put his full length in me without me getting used to it. And thrusted inside of me so hard.” Ahh Jimin please stop this isn’t right.” I said and stopped.” On your knees bitch-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence because a punch came flying his way. “Fucking bitch.” They said it was a scary voice and i seen flashes of blue and red in their eye and helped me up. “Don’t look.” I whimpered and they helped me get my clothes.” Nothing I’ve never seen.” They said and I knew exactly who it was.” Sana.” I said and jumped in her arms she hugs me and goes to get Jimins knocked out body and drags him to the headmasters office. “What’d you do this time Sana.” she said and groaned. “He tried raping Mina.” She said and headmaster looked at me.” Is that true.” Headmaster said and I nodded.” I’d never expect this from jimin not even Sana.” She said sadly and we left the office.

Years later

Jimin is getting outta jail.” Sana said as she held her coffee and a newspaper in the other. “Yes I seen it.” I said and back hugged her. “If you need me call im off to work.” She said and blew me a kiss.

Hours later im getting ready for Sana to come back. But sometimes we just have bad luck. Jimin comes in and hops in her bed. “Sana?” She yawned. “Mmm all this for my return baby.” He said and Mina’s eyes shot wide open. She felt something like a gag go in her mouth. “Mmm.” She tried yelling but of course that was no use. “That’s what daddy likes to hear.” He says and sniffs her . “In heat and little penis Sana isn’t here to help.” Jimin growled he trailed his nail down to her women hood. “How about I.” He said and kissed her neck and she started to cry. “Awe is my baby crying.” He said and ripped off his and her clothes he tired her to the bed and she put up a good fight. He inserted himself into her with 3 fingers Mina cried out as she came on his penis and he came inside her. She went wide eyed. “If you don’t want me you can at least take my pups right?” He groaned and pulled right outta her leaving her in pain and still in heat. Jimin heard the door unlocking and got out his knife Sana walked in and sniffed.” Smells like sex-.” Before she could finish her sentence she was stabbed. She pushed the person off of her and let’s call the rest history until she did a special move her mom taught ice air fire and electricity and hit him. She called the cops and they took him away. She went to Mina and she had his scent now too. She untied her and took out the gag. Mina got on top of her and pulled down her pants she inserted Sana in her and cried out from still being sore. She bounced up and down on her once she got used to her size.” Mmm daddy feels so good inside of me.” Mina moaned and kissed sana. Sana started grinding and growling. “Once they came together they feel asleep.

9 months later.

Mina was having pups she was so excited until her water broke. “Sana!!” She yelled angrily sana came down and picked her up.

DURING LABOR

Mina held Sana’s hand as 3 pups popped out one looked like Jimin the other 2 Sana. “Ill cherish all 3 of them.” Sana said and picked them up.

THE END OOF I WROTE THAT IN 2 days


End file.
